


一个拉丁pwp

by gingerrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerrrr/pseuds/gingerrrr
Summary: 激情越野，但是驾照好像过期了_(:3ゝ∠)_ 如果难吃，还请海涵！谢谢！错别字没检查大概特别多，最近在搞长篇有点心力交瘁，需要换换脑子。。⚠️ 拉丁三角RPS预警！⚠️ PWP！⚠️ 内心是等腰三角，体位是大米→胡→妞，小胡双向注意。





	一个拉丁pwp

Nuno咚咚咚敲门，他的两个情人已经在房间里等着他。他自己的房间和其他剧组成员一起在下面几层，背着同事们跑出来幽会让他升腾出一点兴奋感，耳朵发烫。  
顶层套房，Julio的手笔，Nuno吹了个口哨。  
他们三个会在同一个城市工作，简直是个奇迹。Julio刚刚抵达，Damien则已经结束了工作，打算再逗留几天。  
年轻人到底是年轻人，毫不避讳直奔主题，Damien把Nuno拉进门按在宽大的L型沙发上开始吮吸他的脖颈。Julio穿着浴袍从浴室出来，也一点不客气，在Nuno身后坐下双手直接伸进Nuno的T恤里摸索。这件该死的黑衣服很贴身，Damien觉得喉咙发紧，隔着衣服他也能看出来Julio在戏弄Nuno的乳首，而被夹在中间的Nuno，一向不是个隐忍的人，他直截了当的用呻吟表现自己的欢愉。  
Julio用磁性的声音在他耳边说：“你们这两个小家伙，在欧洲有没有玩什么花样？”  
Nuno彻底瘫倒了，他就是没有办法抵抗这个，他勾出Julio的脖子迫不及待的索取一个热烈的舌吻。Damien顺势拉过他的腿盘在自己腰上。“别欺负他。”Damien说。  
“想要什么？”Julio偏偏头问。  
Nuno撒娇似的凑上去继续索要亲吻，Damien拉扯Nuno的裤腰抽绳，试图把他的黑色裤子拽下来，谢天谢地他穿了平时排练穿的运动裤，而不是那些紧的要死的牛仔裤，当然，紧身牛仔裤也很棒。  
对于两个人的亲吻他一点儿也不嫉妒，其实前一天晚上他已经偷偷摸进过Nuno的房间，现在Nuno大概还有点腰膝酸软。他拍拍Nuno的大腿示意他抬起屁股，Nuno蹬掉裤子跪坐起来，嘴唇依然和Julio粘在一起。  
Damien摸着下巴欣赏了一会儿。他们俩都留了长发，虽然总会抱怨睡觉时对方压到了自己的头发，但这会，拉丁男人们耳鬓厮磨看上去真的很辣。  
他捞起Nuno的头发嗅了嗅，身体贴上去抚摸Nuno的肌肤，他们三个人的肌肉都很结实，Nuno抱怨过自己没办法更壮实一点，但Damien觉得这样刚好。他把Nuno的衣服向上卷起，Julio的衣服也门禁大开，他俩忘我的紧贴在一起。Julio舔舔自己的手指，从Nuno的臀缝摸索进去。  
“huh？昨天？”他挑起眉毛看看Damien。  
Damien面无表情的耸耸肩。  
前一天被开拓过的甬道很容易扩张，Nuno有些急躁的撸动Julio的性器，等它完全硬了以后就坐上去。“嘿宝贝慢点。”Julio安慰他，Nuno呜咽了一声，扶着Julio的肩膀上下挺动起来。Damien站起来，很快又回来，他站在Julio身后大手一挥把交缠在一起的两个人推倒，Nuno为此倒抽了一口气，Julio扭头怒视Damien，Damien带着恶劣的笑容，晃了晃手里的润滑剂：“Come on，小王子，我们也很久没见了。”  
他撩起Julio的浴袍直接把润滑剂挤上去，Julio发出一声西班牙语咒骂，Nuno吃吃笑出声，这引发了Julio的极度不满，他重重顶了两下，Nuno的笑声走了样，变成了拖腔拖调的呻吟。  
Daiem给Julio草草的扩张以后长驱直入插进去，Julio粗嘎的呼吸打在Nuno耳朵上，他其实甚至有点喜欢疼痛，这很刺激，Damien也心知肚明，适应了一小会就开始大力抽插。  
Damien又快又狠，恶意碾磨Julio的前列腺，他拉扯着Julio的头发迫使他抬起头，“Nuno，看看我们的小王子。”  
Nuno睁开眼睛，看见平时总是嬉笑的脸现在一副泫然欲泣的表情，深色皮肤上的汗水在灯下泛着亮光。  
Nuno生出一点怜爱的情绪，他摸摸Julio的脸，把他拉下来接吻，甜腻的哼哼在两人喉咙里传递。  
Julio快到了，Damien掐住Julio的腰肢，拇指按在腰窝里，Nuno感受到了Julio的囊袋紧绷，阴茎涨到最大，他深呼吸了几下，把腿分得更开，尽量深的容纳他，然后感觉到Julio射在他体内。  
Damien的性器被绞紧，他拔了出来，迅速撸动了几下射在Julio的背上，他喜欢这深色皮肤被他沾染的光景。Julio趴在Nuno身上喘息了一会儿，吻了吻Nuno又回头吻了吻Damien，爬起来懒洋洋的用浴袍擦拭自己。  
Damien把Nuno拽起来，吻他，抚弄他直到射在他手里。  
这太粘糊了，三个人一个也不想动，直到Nuno忍受不了肠道的异样感率先离开沙发去洗手间。  
他看见巨大的三角浴缸已经被贴心的注满水时毫不客气的跨进去躺在温水里。  
“电加热浴缸，如何，我觉得你们在巴黎也该放一个。”Julio的声音出现在浴室门口。  
他也跨进浴缸躺下，手指伸进Nuno的甬道轻柔的帮他清理。  
“他的小公寓可放不下。“Damien也加入进来，玩弄着Nuno的头发和他亲吻。“不如放在我家。”  
Nuno发出了一声小小的呻吟，Damien看了一眼Julio，他知道他的手指在Nuno体内进行小小的恶作剧。  
Julio的笑容带着点挑衅，Nuno微弱的抵抗，“不行我晚上还得…”话语的后半句消失在喘息里。  
“嘿，放过他吧。”Damien说。  
Julio耸耸肩停止了恶作剧，“好吧，罗密欧。我记得明天剧场休息，我猜我们可以好好叙叙旧。你还没看见卧室里那张圆形的床。”他轻轻咬了咬Nuno的耳朵。  
Nuno迅速的洗漱套上他来时穿的衣服，虽然肌肉发出了抱怨，他也不得不离开温柔乡去排练场了。Julio和Damien也决定下楼去找些吃的。  
他们一起搭电梯下楼，Nuno盯着电梯门倒影上的自己调整站姿，试图让自己看起来下不那么像刚经历了性生活，男友们站在他背后有一搭没一搭的聊天。电梯降到10层时门叮的一声打开，Nuno整个人僵住了，他看见电梯门外站着Mikelangelo Loconte和Florent Mothe，通称Mikele和FLo，染了金发的意大利人瞬间兴高采烈的说：“哦Nuno我们去敲了你房间的门你不在，我们想叫你一起的排练场！停下，Flo，你为什么要戳我…”  
Florent把目光投向了别处。  
Nuno Rensende则把脸深深的埋进了手掌，只露出红透的耳朵。


End file.
